


Outshine

by merelypassingtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Extended Metaphors, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Bucky had met plenty of people who shone brightly, but Clint did more than simply shine.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	Outshine

**Author's Note:**

> Shrugs   
> I usually don't post things this short, but I was happy with the way this came out.

Bucky had met plenty of people who shone brightly.

Steve, Peggy, Stark (both father and son, though in very different ways)… Most of the team, if he was honest, lit up the world around them.

It could be dazzling when they were all together, almost to the point of blinding to a man long used to only dark.

So maybe he could be forgiven for taking so long to pick out Clint’s light from the group.

Clint didn’t shine so much as he glowed.

That was what attracted Bucky to Clint at first, his brightness that was more a gentle candle than a raging bonfire like the others, warm and welcoming compared to their harsh heat.

It didn’t take long though for Bucky to realize that Clint did more than simply glow. He absorbed darkness.

With his kind and quiet understanding, he drew shadows into himself to leave everything and everyone he touched lighter even when he was no longer there to illuminate them.

Bucky certainly knew that every second he spent with Clint drew more of the tarnish from his own soul. 

In time and with Clint’s love, Bucky shone brightly too.


End file.
